Around Every Corner
by HarryRiddleBiggestFans
Summary: Summary : A city full of the undead. Danger around every corner. It is hard to tell who is a zombie or a survivor. A small band of the group of teens must try to survive this ordeal and organize against horder of the undead. Finchel, Faberry end game, Puckleberry Friendship
1. The Signs

_**Summary : A city full of the undead. Danger around every corner. It is hard to tell who is a zombie or a survivor. A small band of the group of teens must try to survive this ordeal and organize against horder of the undead.**_

_Prologue : The zombie outbreak was one unlike those in the movies. In the movies you have tons of military people and tons of zombies. People are big heroes all the time and everyone has big guns. These sound great, but what if you found yourself in an outbreak? What if you were only a simple teen-ager on their way to school? This is a true story about how a group of teens survive an outbreak in their hometown Lima, Ohio. I was one of these teens who survived this outbreak. There weren't huge men with big guns saying, "Hasta la vista baby!" This was a true situation. There was no movie stars, hardly any guns at all, and terror around every corner._

**Chapter 1 : The signs**

It was just any other day. I got up early in the morning. _Yay!_ I thought, _another boring day at school up ahead!_ Oh well. It is getting near summer anyways (it was mid-May), besides which it was Friday. I usually stay awake at school. It is just so boring sometimes, especially second period biology. Mr. Talbot is the most boring teacher in the world. Anyways, I decided that I would turn on my television and the most interesting thing was on the news. Two missing hikers were finally found after a laborious one-day search. The only bad thing is that they were found dead, half eaten by some kind of crazy cannibals. I joked myself, saying that it was probably a zombie attack. I also told myself that zombies obviously don't exist and I got ready for school.

As far as school busses go, mine is not very unique, except for the people in it. It is big, yellow, loud, and polluting. We are all practically best friends there. The bus is our hang out before and after school. Before it gets to my house there is usually about twenty people already aboard. I went and sat down next to my fantastically best friend Santos. He could turn the worst of situations in to a joke.

"Hey Lucas!"

"Hey San," I replied, "Have you seen the news this mornig?"

"Nope," San, tired as usual and not awake, "I just got up."

"Man, you missed out. It was pretty gruesome."

I then began to tell him about the sinister bodies found of the missing hikers. The whole scene was the bloodiest thing I have ever seen, and of course the news couldn't help but call it exclusive. The bodies were covered in blood. There was no way to tell if the clothes they wore were originally red or blue, or green, heck, even rainbow. One of them was missing the front of her abdomen and the other's head was ripped off its body. The news amazingly showed all of it. Every blood-spattered detail. Everything. There was chew marks all over both bodies, and wow, it was purely revoldting. Anyways, after I described the scene to San he looked aghast for a moment but then made another joke.

"Hey, at least their pants were still on."

It was sort of rude, but the joke was too funny not to laugh at, especially in our tired state of mind. We laughed and laughed until finally the bus stopped at the school. I waled up to the school and decided I would run around in circles telling people about the "zombies." People either looked at me weird, laughed, or ignored me. I didn't care which one, I was in a weird mood. Anyways, the bell rang and I went to class, bored, and tired, as usual.

I got to second period and got ready to struggle to stay awake. Then an interesting person walked in the room just as the bell rang. Tall, blonde hair, broad shoulders, musle bound, and with a tattoo saying, "FAE," the man walked in the classroom, my brother, Frank. I could tell it was him, yet I was surprised beyond all reason. He sat down and began to talk to the class.

"Hello class!"

We just stared blankly at him. He coughed to clear his throat and continued.

"My name is Frank Fabray. You can call me whatever you want. I'm going to call role now."

When he got to my name he looked around and saw me. I smiled at him with a question look on my face and wondered what the heck was going on. It turns out that my brother was looking at the possibilities of being a teacher and he was substituting for a little bit of experience. I never expected him to show up at my school.

Class was easy, however, and we all got through the day and nothing boring really happened. My brother turned out to be a fun teacher, he yelled at the kids who went out of line, made me do push-ups and so on to prove he could be a drill instructor. We had lots of fun, except my arms were very tired after that. My brother told me I could stay to be the teacher's aid for the rest of the day. I could not decline the offer, for I wanted to talk to him about why he ended up in McKinely High.

"Your teacher just didn't show up today and I was on the subs list."

"Oh," I replied, "I guess that works out for you."

"Yeah. Did you see the news this morning?"

"Yes I did. Pretty scary."

"Yeah, I hope those cannibals don't cause any more trouble."

"Hey, you're the Marine. Go in there and kick some ass!"

"Watch your mouth. Anyways, I'm done with the Marine Corps and besides, I don't think I could legally do anything in those mountains."

"Yeah, I know. But once a Marine always a Marine."

The bell rang for third period and it was the same as last period, except I had to be the drill instructor this time. When the class was over we went to lunch. As usual, the food was mediocre and slightly over cooked. My brother and I sat down at a table with the rest of my friends and we all had fun commenting on this and that. My brother embarrassed my friends, who are girls, almost as much as me. He asked each one of them who was my girlfriend, but it was still awkward. Lunch was otherwise, uneventful, my friend Finn is still somewhere else mentally, and Mike is gone. Puck and Jake are still the womenizer Puckermans brother. When lunch got out I just went back to the rest of my uneventful day with my brother.

After school, my brother and I decided we would go to the gun range near Dayton. I love going there. On the way, we saw something very shocking. When we were nearing the gun range, which was set in the foothills of the Rockies, we saw a man stumbling around as if he was drunk towards a patrol officer. The officer asked the man to stay where he was as the officer's partner got out in case assistance was neeeded. My brother pulled over near by and we decided that we would watch what went down. The man shambled to the cop and reached out with both of his hands, one of which was bloodied. The officer pulled out his gun and told the man to back off.

"Get back! I mean it!"

The man just walked on slowly, ignoring the officer. The man then did something I only could imagine in the worst of my nightmares. He let out a blood-curdling moan, deep in his throat with a hungry, almost mourning sound. The officer didn't know what to do until the man attacked. The man bared his teeth and almost growled at the officer, indiscriminately grabbing towards the officer. The officer backed away and shot the man in the kneecap, but he kept coming. The officer's partner then rushed beihnd the moaning man and subdued him with a few good whacks with her nightstick. My brother got out of the car to check if both officers were okay. I followed him and it turned out everything was fine. It was then that the man, who I thought was knocked senseless, moaned again and reached for my pant leg. I slammed on his head as hard as I could before he bit me. A snap rang out and the man went instantly still.

"Oh my God! I think I killed him!"

The officers and my brother tried to comfort me as I shook uncontrollably. I never knew what it was like to take a life, but the there was a man lying dear right in front of me. He attacked me, and I defended myself, but it sent a chill up and down my spine to know I actually killed him.

"It is alright," the officer said, "The man was crazed, and he was attacking you. You had no other choice but to defend yourself."

I decided it was all right, but it was still a little traumatizing. After all the questionng by a detective and the coroner, my brother and I still went to the shooting range. I picked up the M-4 assault rifle and aimed at my target. I got twelve out of fifteen shots that hit the targets, most of them on the bull's eye. U showed very marked improvement since last time I went. We went on shooting pistols, rifles, sniper rifles, assault rifles, and even a bb gun. My brother was thoroughly impressed, but he was much better at using the weapons than me. It was getting pretty dark when we finished, so we got in his car and drove home.

The way back home was generally normal. We got pulled over because my brother's taillight was out, and we got off with a warning. We pulled into my driveway and we went inside my house and turned on the television. The news was just barely starting. The anchorman's voice came on the TV.

"Our top story today; a man named Mr. Shuester was declared missing today. He was driving to work and then seemed to "vanish" near the moutainside. He disappeared near where the hikers went last missing."

The co-anchor went on the TV after they covered some of the story.

"There is another developing story tonight. Near Dayton city, by the mountain, a man shambled to some officers before he allegedly attacked them. The officers came out unwounded and the man was subdued. A man and his little brother, whose names were not given, went to the officers to see if they needed further assistance. It was then that the man woke up and attacked the younger brother. He kicked the man hard enough to break his neck. No charges have been made, and the brothers went unscathed."

The rest of the news was uneventful. I was left wondering what might have happened to Mr. Shuester. He was last seen near the mountaiside where the last hikers went up missing. It was really scary, the whole thought of cannibals and shambling men. I thought that maybe these, "cannibals," were really zombies. I dismissed the thought, however, and I didn't care to dwell on it. That night, however, I had heinous nightmares about blood and zombies, and tons of violence.

The next morning I woke up to a nice, sunny day Saturday morning. It was a quiet and almost serene view around the suburbs of Lima. The sunlight reflected off of everything and created a heaven like glow. I yawned and got some breakfast. I decided it was a really nice morning to take a walk around outside and get some fresh air. I told my parents that I would go for a quick walk around the block for a minute. Everything just went on as normal. I took in the scenery, the clear sky, the glowing trees, the barking dogs, and everything that passed by my way. It was just the perfect Saturday morning. I passed by my friend Matt a couple blocks down and stopped for a chat.

"Hey Matt!"

"What's up Luc?"

"Man, did you see the news? Gruesome."

"Yeah, all those cannibal attacks and shit."

"It is crazy. Well i better be off, I need to get home."

I left off, taking the long way back home and enjoying some more scenery. When I arrived hone, the news was on again, the same old story was playing. It repeated the story of the dead hikers, and Mr. Shuester. There were no new developments on either of them for a while. An hour through the news, a special report came on. A develpment was on the story of the dead hikers. The news told of the hikers disappearing from the morgue in the night. They said it was only hours after they had found the bodies, and the police barely released the story. _Uh oh,_ I thought, _this cannot be very good._ I told my dad that this was not normal, but he reassured me that all would be all right. I was pretty scared, however, dead bodies don't get up and just walk around. Do they?

At about noon, my friend Santos called me on the phone. He sounded very worried, almost panicked.

"Luc! You have to turn on the news! Look what is happening!"

"Alright, I am turning it on now."

I turned on the TV and switched it to the news. What I saw was truly remarkable. One of the two hikers was spotted walking around, more like shambling, and the news had live coverage. Cops and bystanders surrounded her, and nobody knew what to do.

"This is amazing," I breathed.

"Yeah," Santos replied, "but bodies don't just get up out of the morgue in the middle of the night and start roaming around trying to bite people."

At this point the news anchor came back on and started talking about how afew people got bit by the hiker, they were sent to the hospital immediately. The news jsut got even scarier when the hiker shambled to one of the cops and tripped him. She instatnly started chewing on the screaming cop while the others tried to get the hiker off. In the end the attacked cop looked dead and there was blood everywhere from the struggle. People began to scream when they saw the cop's body convulse. In the end the cop lay still, one other cop was seriously injured, another bitten, and the hiker had bullet holes through her head. The only thing I could hear from the phone, hanging limply in my hand was a faint, "Dear God."

"San."

"Yeah."

"Did that just happen?"

"Yeah, it did..."

"I got to go now."

I hung up the phone and found my dad outside reading his book on computer programming. I told him what happened and he just looked surprised. He didn't say anything, however, probably thinking it is some kind of cult playing a sick game. That is what I was thinking at the time. I stayed inside the rest of the day for that reason that a body that was earlier pronounced dead could just get up and start attacking people. I didn't want any insane cultists attacking me. At least, I thought they were insane cultists.

Later that day, about three o'clock, I was eating my snack and someone knocked on my door. My parents were gone, and I was alert. I carefully noted where my steel bat was, by the door, and looked at who it was. The man was about six feet tall, skinny, and he looked like he had just been through hell. He was leaning against the wall by the door of my house and he had a wound on his side, which he was clutching. I opened the door a crack and asked.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

The man just looked at me. He started to gurgle a little bit and I noticed his eyes started to glaze over. And I began to get frightened.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

He then got an almost hungry look on his face and moaned. All of the movies I had ever seen flashed through my mind as the man tried pushing the door open. It seemd he was trying to get at me. I reached for my bat, but I couldn't reach it without letting go of the door. The man had stopped clutchng his wound and both hands were pounding on the door. The man was making frenzied moans and growls and I screamed aloud, "Get back you little –" I could not finish for at that moment the man was thrown of my porch by some unseen force. I saw my brother a second later pounding th man with a shover. I rushed out the door with the bat, the man would not stay down. The man jsut got up and pursued my brother, still swinging the shover. I went behind the man and hit him in the back of the neck with full force, knocking him down. My rbother pounded the shover on his head hard, the man's face caving in with the force of the blow.

"You alright Frank?"

"Yeah, I'm not hurt, what about you?"

"The guy didn't get me. What was his problem?"

"No idea. I just got home and saw him trying to get in so I grabbed the shovel."

"Wow, I mean, I have never seen anyone take that much without going down."

"Me neither. I think the man is dead now though."

I went silent. The now familiar feeling of sadness and guilt hit me. I went into my house to call the police to tell what had happened. As I waited for the sirens to sound I sat on my porch, looking at the man. I was still brandishing my bat, but he was unmoving. _He is dead. Deader than a doorknob, and I killed him._ Even though he attacked me, it struck me as a sad thing, taking someone's life. I was sitting there for only two more minutes when two cop cars and the paramedics showed up. The paramedics pronounced the man dead and called the coroner. The cps called an investigator and started questioning me. They seemed to know it was I that killed the man earlier near Dayton. I told them the full truth, every sickening detail. When the investigator came he did the same thing. I went through the questions, and finally it was over. The people left and I was left a card to call if this happened again. I went inside with my brother, this time getting my twenty-two-caliber rigle ready.

The day just went on. Nothing happened. Nobody attacked me. The news had no updates or interesting stories. It just passed by. My brother and I sat in shocked silence for a long time. We didn't say anything, eat, drink, or sleep. We just sat there in shock. He seemed to have recovered more, but I was still very shaky. He tried cheering me up, but I just stared blankly. We sat there for another two hours, when another knock came at the door. My brother grabbed the bat, and I armed myself with the rifle. My brother opened the door to my friends Santos and Matt. He was just casually standing there until he saw my brother standing there with a steel baseball bat. My brother spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I am Lucas's friend," Matt replied, "I was wondering if he could come out her and talk about something."

I went outside still holding the rifle, feeling much safer holding the cold steel and wood objec in my hands. I checked how much ammo I had, twelve in the magazine, and a box of forty bullets. Santos looked at me with a shocked expression and went silent. He almost seemed to turn ghostly white, from his fingers to the tip of his raven hair. he was about to speak, but I cut him off.

"It's okay, these bullets aren't for you."

"Huh?"

"I got attacked earlier."

"That's sort of what I need to talk to you about."

I gave him a signal to continue, and he told me about events earlier that day. I listened attentively, paying attention to every detail as he told me of what had happened. I was not too shocked, but I was surprised. It was a small world, I guess. I was not the only one with a problem of being attacked by crazy cannibals.

On Friday, Santos was walking to his gym when he learned of the cannibalized hikers. He went home that day with not a worry in the world, except for that night's homework. His dog, however, was killed and eaten later that night while his family was out. The only witness was a homeless man taking a rest in the gutter. There was a great deal of barking, and sounds of a struggle. It sounded like the dog was attacking a moaning giant of a man. The man was over seven feet tall, and was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. The dog was barking and barking, but the man seemed unfazed until the animal attacked. The man shambled on to the dog, trying to chew at it, but the dog fought on. The man finally got a hold of the dog's head and snapped its neck. The man then proceeded to chew on the dog's ears and jaws as he tore open a hole through its entrails. The news shocked Santos when he got home later on that night. A cop later killed the man and there was very little investigation. The news kept on calling these attacks acts of cultists, but I was starting to get unsure.

"This does not sound good," I said.

Santos replied, "I know. These attacks are getting worse. I just got done ready the Zombie Survival Guide a couple days ago."

"We might have to use that knowledge," I said, not to sarcastically.

"I don't know. What if these guys really are just a cult?"

"I doubt it. Those hikers got up and attacked people after being presumed dead!" Matt yelled, panicked after heard the whole Santos's story.

"Shut the hell up Matt!" Santos shouted back as Lucas held high his hands trying to get them both quiet.

"I know, I know, but we need to stay calm here!" He told them.

"Alright, but after what I have been through this is really freaking me out." Santos said as Matt nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, man. That is just sick man!" He joined in. "You two were actually got through it! I didn't even know if I could – I possibly could do that too." He added still panicked. Santos put his hands on his arms calming him down, "Chill out man! That'll be okay, we got each other in this." He reassured him.

I then told him about my story. Every detail, about how the first man near Dayton to the man who had just attacked me at home. Santos listened to what I said, and began to look worried so did Matt who grew paler and more. I could not blame them, for I too was worried beyond all reason. I could not imagine what was going on right now in my city. It was too much to bear. Santos and Matt decided to stay over for a while and we turned on the news. What it showed then was terrifying. It showed officers holding up a roadblock against a small group of the "cultists" as the news was calling them. The problem was that the people kept on getting up and attacking random people. The camera then zoomed in one of the men. Blood stained, ragged, and shambling, the man let out a low moan that could barely be heard over the noise. Ot was Mr. Schuester.


	2. Fear

_**Summary : A city full of the undead. Danger around every corner. It is hard to tell who is a zombie or a survivor. A small band of the group of teens must try to survive this ordeal and organize against horder of the undead.**_

Chapter 2 : Fear

I watched the news as the police finally decided to shoot the shambling people. They would not go down. They just took the bullets and kept going. I stared in horror as one of them took a shotgun to the guts and fell down, only to stand back up and purse the cops and bystanders who were beginning to fall back. Mr. Shuester was finally lying on the ground in a pool of his own brain matter, along with three others. Seven others remained walking towards the cops when one of them screamed, "Shoot 'em in the head!" and they let loose their bullets. The shambling people stopped in their tracks, some of them being thrown down by force of the bullets. People began to cheer on the cops, but the cops held them back. The news then talked about what was happening before the roadblock was put up.

The shambling people were pursuing a scared family through Second Street Park as they tried to get to their car. They got in the car as the pursuers began banging on the windows, and the father tried to drive away. He ran over one to get away and saw him stand back up before chasing him. The wife called the police and the children began to cry in fear. The family got to what they thought would be a safe place, followed them all the way there. The cops didn't know how to react at first so they set up a small roadblock. The ordeal lasted only twenty minutes before the cops finally let loose on the shambling "cultists."

"Wow," I said, "something is definitely not right."

"Yeah," Santos replied, "I don't like the feeling of this. Remember what the Zombie Survival Guide said? About paying close attention to the news?"

"Yeah I remember that. I have read that book about five times." Matt added.

"Well this sure looks like a red flag don't you think?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah, but what can we do?"

"We need to talk to our parents about this."

And that is what I did. I talked to my parents, but they assured me there are no such things as zombies and that these people are just a bunch of nut cases. The next time I watched the news, they said the people might have been tortured, brainwashed, and driven insane by the cultists. I thought that sounded pretty feasible. I didn't want to dwell on it too much, but I decided I would take what money I had and start stocking up on some dry foods, canned foods, medical supplies, emergency water, and other various survival things. I put all of the stuff in a backpack and calculated it should last me about five days. I thought that maybe I was a ittle paranoid, but I didn't care. I thought to myself that next time we go shopping I am buying the stuff on my list.

That night, I went to sleep with the steel bat by my side. We went shopping earlier on and my pack was also nearby. I paid attention to every noise and I tried to sleep, but I was bothered by all of the recent events. A tleast fifteen people, who were supposed to be dead, got up and tried to eat somebody. Two of which tried to eat me! The thoughts of zombies kept going through my mind, but I did not let myself believe it. I knew zombies didn't exist so I made myself call them cultists. It did not change the fact that it was still dangerous. The news told that some of the cultists might still be at large. The insufficient eveidence is not good, however, and the investigators are having major problems. I finally went to sleep. I had nightmares of zombies, again, and I woke up n cold sweat.

Sunday morning. My friend, Mike happened to be walking towards me at that mment. Mike is a little tall, and he is asian. He had dark black hair, anyways he as usual had a mishievous look on his face as he came up and got my attention.

"Luc!" he called, "What are you standing out here for, just staring off into space?"

"What?" I asked dumbly, "Oh, nothing, I am just taking a breath out here."

"Oh alright. Dude, you should like come hang out with us at Puck's house."

"Am I allowed to bring a steel baseball bat with me?"

"Uh.. Sure. What do you need it for?"

"Protection. I was attacked by one of those cannibal type people earlier."

"Oh. Freaky. All right. Let's go. Oh and do you mind if we stop by Tina's first?"

"Nah, it's fine."

We left my yard and went on our way to Tina's house, she's Mike girlfriend, she's also asian we used to joke about their family background as their last name are similar, poor Mike, I know. It wasn't too far away, only a few blocks down, and we got there fast.

"Hey babe," Mike called as Tina greeted us at the door. She gave him a peck on the lips and smiled at me. "Hi," I added nodded at her.

"Okay, come on Ti." Said Mike and we went on our way to Puck's house.

Nothing interesting happened on the way except for when we passed a really good-looking girl, whom Mike felt like calling at. She just ignored him and Tina gave him a smack on the back of his head making me laugh at them and after we went along okay. I told him that he shouldn't call at girls with your girlfriend beside you and all that. He just laughed as Tina gave us a deathly glare. We got to the house and I saw Finn and Rachel were already there along with Puck. Rachel, as usual looking beautiful. Yeah, I've been having this huge cruch on her but she'd been in relationship with Finn since earlier this year, but I've been in love with her I think since we were on the 7th grades but too chickened out back then, and Finn was just sitting on the porch talking on a cell phone. Yes, he's a kind of jerk sometimes, how could you ditch your girlfriend to talk to someone on the phone. I feel like going to slam my bat on the empty head of him.

"What's up guys?" I called.

"Hey Luc!" Puck yelled back.

"Hold on a sec..." Finn turned from his cell phone and said his greetings before turning back to his phone.

"Seriously Finn?" Rachel said, annoyed rolling her eyes at him.

"Sorry babe, just a sec please." He said walked away from them. "Jerk," I muttered under my breath but Puck noticed and smirked at me.

"Hey, you look great Rach." I said turning to Rachel, and saw that she's blushing, oh I love how she blush, "Yeah, you look hot as always jew baby." Puck added and I know that Puck loves Rachel as a sister, he even very protective of her.. "Thank you Luc, you look good yourself." She replied. "You too Noah." She added turning to Puck, only her who could call him by that name, why? I think you know the answer already.

"Tina!" She turned to Tina and gave her a huge.

"What a lively bunch we have here, Jesus!" I said loudly. Puck laughed hysterically for a few seconds before something else found his attention. "Have you guys seen Santos?" I asked looking for my best friend. "Yeah, he's inside with Bryan, probably eating each other faces." Puck answered as Rachel smacked him on his head making us laugh as he rubbed his head.

"Language Noah! That wasn't a very nice things to say." She said crossed her arms.

"Aww, don't be like that my Jew American Princess." He told her giving her a kiss on the cheek as Rachel smiled at him in return, I love her smile, I thought as I looking at them slighty jelous that Puck could kiss her like that though.

We sat there talking about various little things when Puck's mom came outside and say, "Y'all might want to see what is on the news right now!" Finn hung up his cell phone and we went inside to the TV. I tripped a little on the way in and my friends called me a tweaker and laughed at me a little bit. I denied it of course, I don't do any drugs. Anyways, we turned our attention to the TV when the news anchor began talking.

"Hello," he said, "and welcome to Channel 2 News. Our top story today, there is a rally in progress protersting the police and their allegedly brutal response to what they are calling 'brainwashed cultists.' We have live coverage at the scene with William Chance at the scene. Bill..."

A geek-looking guy came on the screen and began talking.

"Hello, I am William Chance here with 2 News. I am standing at the protest rally against the police. The protesters are saying, I quote from their spokesman, 'The police cannot keep on using all excessive force against these innocent people. They are obviously tortured souls in need of some help, not death.' The police only reply that they want to keep people safe, and to try to find the source of the alleed cultists and brainwashed people. We will have further coverage of this story in a moment. Back to you Bob."

The news went on some story about the bird flu and I lost interes. I was wondering why the protesters were so worried about the use of the excessive force againts the cultists. They did only what they could to protect the major populace of the city, I don't think they could have done better without injury or death. Mike and Tina left for a moment and Puck began to look a litle more comprehendible. Rachel looked a bit shocked at the news and was about to say someting when Jake walked in with Ryder and a large boom box.

"Guys!" Jake began, "We got some awesome music going on right here."

"Woot, woot!" Finn whooped, "Let's get that thing plugged in and crank the volume up a little.

The music started and we were rocking out for a while, we did air guitar, Rachel began to sang along with Tina, Santos and Bryan dancing around as the other guys pushed each other around. We were doing this for a while whn a cranky old neighbor threaten to call the police. We just turned up the volume and the neighbor yelled some nasty profanities at us. Some people in a low rider car drove by the house going really slow. A man jumped out with a couple of his comrades and they started walking to the house. I went for my bat, I knew these guys meant a lot of trouble. One of them was carrying a knie, another brass knuckles. The leader looking one began to speak.

"Yo, homes! We got called on a minor disturbance. We hunna have to ask you to turn down this music."

He looked ridiculous and he sounded worse. I decided to play around a bit and turned the music up louder. I whacked the bat in my hands a few times and listened to the dinging sound it was making. Adrenaline began to pulse in my veins as the three men entered the room. I looked really threateningly at him and he looked about ready to swing his knofe when sounds of a siren came to our ears. The three men left in a hurry, and for a while the sirens go louder. I thought there were cops that the old man had called but the cops drove right past the block, my friends and I decided to pursue the cops and find out what was going on. They were not far away and we got htere fairly fast.

When we got there, a bloody and disturbing scene cam into view. The house's door was busted wide open and there was blood inside. We could not get any closer, for a cop held us back. Rachel gasped in horror as she saw the house. She ran to get through the house, but the cops held her back.

"Let me go! That's my house! My fathers are still inside when I left!" She yelled at the police, I was taken back that this was Rachel's house, that means, No, that must be something else, my mind were flying around the crazy things. I looked at Rachel, she was crying while Finn being a dumbfounded drunk ass, I walked toward her as Puck held her in his arm.

"Noah, what – what if dad and daddy was – was be –" she said between her sobs as Puck holds her tighter.

"Shh, we didn't know anything yet." Puck whispered as Rachel sobs harder on his chest. Puck giving me a knowing look to just give her space and I nodded getting back to the cops. Santos and Bryan looking at her sympathicly while Tina had tears in her eyes being held by Mike beside her.

We could not get any closer, for a cop held us back. There was then a smell, a horrid, rancid, mornid, disgusting smell. It was wafting from the house and a cop came out chocking and puking. Four more cops came outside a minute later doing the same thing. The cop who held us back went instantly to see what was going on. One of the cops tried to yell, but was chocking on his words as vomit spiled from his mouth. More sirens were heard and my friends and I stood our ground. Another police car, a CSI, and a paramedic came screeching around the corner. One of the newly arriving cops came up to us.

"You guys are going to have to stay back," he said. He was very you, maybe around my brother's age.

"But my fathers –" Rachel tried to say but interrupted by the CSI who just came in. "We'll do our best. Just stay here for now, we didn't know anything about what happened inside yet, it could be dangerous." He assured her as I see Rachel calm a little bit and nodded.

We didn't stray far, however, and we watched the scene unfold. The coroner showed up a while later after the CSI went in and they came out with seven bodies, all decapitated, the heads missing. The abysmal sight sent our stomachs lurching. _This explains the smell_, I thought. These people could zombies, there is now way about those Cannibals, brainwashed civilians craps.

"NO!" Rachel yelled running toward the body.

"Daddy! Come one wake up! You can't leave me alone, please wake up." She said crying as she approaching the body, fortunately the body didn't do much damage as she could still recognized his face, that was Leroy Berry, the taller one of the Berry men, good man my dad said as they were good friends.

"Rachel, come on, he's gone." I whispered as I put my hands on her shoulder.

"No!" she snapped pushing my hand off her, "No, he's not! Come on daddy! You said you would never leave me alone," she said quietly as tears still pouring on her cheek, the others guys had tears on her eyes also looking at their friend so broken at the moment.

"Shhh, Rach." Bryan said approaching us as he held Rachel on his arms and Rachel put her head on his shoulder still crying. He dragged her away from the body so we followed them. "No, Bryan. They're all I got, now how am I suppose to live without them?" she said between sobs quietly as Bryan placed a kiss on her forehead. "Shhh... you've got us, you got me, Santos, Puck, Lucas, Finn, and the others. We're going to stay together." Bryan said, I know they always said that Bryan is dumb or stupid but he's not, he just has this kind of way to think things through.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered sniffed.

"Guys," I said, my friends looking at me dumb with shock, "we need to go now."

"W – what? I can't – I can't leave my parents, I have to – I had to..." she couldn't finish her words as she began to sob again. Puck pushed me away as I was trying to get to her. "What the fuck man?!" he shouted pushing me,"What were you thinking? She just lost her parents you jerk!" He yelled as Jake trying to held him back. I pushed him back, "I know! But we can't stay here! This isn't right! You saw all those – all those cannibals, they aren't what they thought they are, they are zombies!" I shouted back just blurted them out. I saw they all shocked and Rachel was sobbing even harder now, Puck was about to punch me in the face but Jake stopped him by holding him up

"Calm down Puck," Jake said trying to calm his brother. "Come on bro, let's see Rachel," he added as they walked to where Rachel sit with Bryan.

"That's true San," I said quietly as Santos nodded his head. "I know, but she just lost her family man, I understand if Puck acted that way. He just wanted to protect her." He added as I glanced towards where Puck sat and he has Rachel on his arm again.

I sighed, "Me too, I wouldn't want anything happen to her." I told him, I know that my bestfriend know that I'm in love with Rachel. He just nodded at me. I looked around, I saw Jake was with Ryder talking, Tina and Mike holding each other, Puck was still holding Rachel with Bryan on the other side. And there I saw Finn Hudson, just sit there under the tree passed out. That jerk, not that I want him to cheer Rachel up, but at least he could be a better boyfriend than that.

"Alright," I stood up, "we need to go now, we're going to my house and talk this through." I continued.

They just nodded even Puck reluctantly nodded and we walked away as other people and news vans filled the scene. A reporter rushed to us, but we just walked passed him, too horrified to speak, "Get away dude," Puck snapped as he passed him with Rachel beside him. The scene seemed to cling to my brain's memory glands with a sickly icy hand, I felt terrible. We walked the rest of the way to my house, which was empty now. My family was off grocery shoping. An idea suddenly formed in my head.

"Hey, we should get some money and stock up on some supplies." The words just came out as I went in my house and grabbed my wallet.

"Yeah," Santos said, "we all live nearby, except Mike. We should all get the money we have." For once, Santos made a total sense with something.

We did just what Santos said, Mike already had his wallet, and we had counted over five hundred dollars between us. We walked to Wal-Mart then and started shopping. We were careful, only selecting things like canned or dry foods and some vegan foods for Rachel since she's a vegan, emergency water and rations, and various things we could use as a weapon. In addition to what I already had this would be plenty for a good few weeks for each person. We decided to use my house, as our base for now; mine was closest to anything we would need. When we got back to my house laden with our supplies my parent looked confused.

"Wha is all this for?" my dad asked.

"Supplies," I replied.

"For what?"

"Well, my friends and I are a little worried with all of the stuff going on. I don't want to sound paranoid, but I think we might need this stuff."

"See," my mom intervened, "this is what happens when kids read that stupid Zombie Survival Guide." Rachel began to sob again once my mom said about Zombies, she looked confused.

"Rachel, sweety, are you okay?" she asked but Rachel stays silent crying on Puck chest.

I went to my mom and explain her everything about what happened in her house, and what happened to Mr Berry, they shocked after I finished my story, "Oh my god, I'm sorry sweethear. Shhh.. you can stay here with us." My mom said hugging her. "Thank you Mrs. Fabray." She replied quietly.

"I told you to call me Judy, honey. Now come along kids." she said as Rachel nodde.

My friends and I went down to my room so we could distribute the things we had. In the end we each had two weeks worth of food and water, a foldable metal shovel, a stell baseball bat, a large pack, a sleep roll, a flashlight, a radio, and plety of batteries. We weighed the packs in at nearly seventy pounds each. We all agreed we would neeed to keep my house as the base so we would not have to go too far with heavy packs on. After checking and rechecking our supplies we decided we would be ready. I looked at my copy of the Zombie Survival Guide. I saw Rachel was a little better now and I'm glad of that, I just have to find a way to kick Finn from her thought, but for now we had the first and most important rule done already. "Organize before they rise!"


	3. Panic

_**Summary : A city full of the undead. Danger around every corner. It is hard to tell who is a zombie or a survivor. A small band of the group of teens must try to survive this ordeal and organize against horder of the undead.**_

Chapter 3 : Panic

Monday morning came around and I woke up groggy and wishing for a gallon of coffee. I went trhough my normal morning routine, getting dressed, eating, doing my hair, and brushing my teeth. Then the realization hit me that I had to go to school today. I had to leave behind all of my supplies and weaponry behind at my house. I thought to myself that all would be okay, but I was not even convinced myself. I turned on the news for a while and saw something most interestiong.

The newsman was speaking, "Hello, this is William Chance with your morning news today, live at the scene of a riot in progress. We are located at the Central Police Station and the once peaceful protesters broke out into riot after a few of them got violent. The officers tear gassed those who were violent, but the rest of them joined in. Police are still struggling to calm the rioting down as more and more people come to join the looting and destruction going on."

The news anchor came on the television, "This just in, three cops have been sent to the hospital after reports of feeling very ill and disoriented yesterday. Later on the police were pronounced dead and sent to the morgue before they evidently began to get up out of the morgue. Workers there held them back, and some police shoed up and tied them down. The thrashing cops were sent to the University research center for reasons unknown."

_This isn't good_ I thought _this is definitely not good. _I kept watching the news until it was time for me to leave. More on the news showed that the emergency room was being filled after strangers bit people. Before I left the news just talked a little more about the goals of the protesters gone rioters. I needed to find my friends, I needed to find Rachel.

When I got to school, communicating with my friends was not too hard. Puck was texting Mike along with Tina and Rachel while Santos were already with Bryan and the others and we decided to meet at my house directly after school. I prayed to God that my sisters would be all right if something happened. I was sure my brother would be, and most likely my parents. My little sister was only about twelve years old, and older sister was going to be at work at the local grocery store. I kept telling myself it would all be okay and it will blow over with time, and the attacks will stop. I was not convinced completely, but I felt somewhat better.

The rest of my school day went on uneventful, except for my second period teacher was replaced already. Lunch was, as usual, my favorite class. I got to eat, oh yea. Anyways, I talked to Matt, Sam and Artie and they said that they would buy supples for the emergency we were in. We didn't yet know what the emergency was exactly, but we knew there waas somekind of problem. My other friends, Puck, Mike, Santos, Bryan, Jake, and Ryder were of course ready.

On the way home I took my headphones out to listen to some music. All of my friends ride the same bus, I noticed Rachel was sitting next to Finn with his giant hand around her, I don't make much conversation with them that much though, I just kept my gaze on Rachel, I thought she deserve better than a chicken like Finn. I sighed, he wasn't even there when she needed her the other night, that was me or even Puck was there while his ass just passed out like a jerk, yeah I know that wasn't cool for me to think about him that way, but can't you blame me? I mean look at the guy. I shook my head trying to take Rachel out of my head. The bus rolled on home and it seemed like nothing interesting was going to happen when all of the sudden a drunk looking man stumbled right in front of the bus. There was a horrible sound of screeching brakes, and then a squishy, crunchy, bone-breaking sound as the bus slammed into the man. The man went flying, maybe thrity feel, and everyone was in total shock. The bus driver reached for his radio when the man started crawling towards the bus. The bus driver began talking to his radio. I noticed the girls started screaming, panicked while the guys calming their friends or girlfriends.

"We just ran over a man. He is severely wounded, but he is crawling towards the bus. I would say his back is broken. What should I do?"

There was some talking on the other line that I could not hear. The bus driver told us to stay seated and to remain calm. Everything would be okay. The bus driver looked very unsude, however, as the man began to claw at the bus door and pound on it. I realized I dropped my headphones, but I just picked them up and didn't care further. The man clawing at the door fascinated me. Then the man slammed his head into the door, very hard, and began moaning. Some girls began to scream some more and the bus driver looked scared. I felt an adrenaline rush course through my veins and began to talk.

"He is one of those people. The ones the news has been talking about."

"Yeah," Finn replied, "it is definitely one of them.

"What should we do?" Rachel asked, slightly scared.

"I don't know," is all I could say.

The bus then went silent as the door began to cave in with the man's efforts. He reached a hand through and began opening the door. Then everything was in pandemonium panicking. Most of the girls were screaming, many of the kids rushed to the back of the bus, some tripping over each other. The bus driver left his seat and was slowly moving back telling us to stay back. Rachel was caugh between the front of the bus and the man and he turned to her. The man grabbed her skirt and moaned again. She froze up and screamed the worst scream I ever heard, Finn left her and didn't do anything but watching her scream. I barreled past the bus driver and picked up the man, slamming his head into the dashboard of the bus as hard as I could. I did not stop until I saw brain matter begin to spill onto the buss floor, the crack in the man's head was disgusting as the brain spilled forth in a river of gray ooze.

"Oh my god! Thank you Luc! I didn't know how would that be if you didn't –" she rambling as she hugged me tight still crying, I glanced at Finn and sent him a cold glare towards him that could kill him. "Shhh.. it's okay, you're okay. I'm here, shhh Rach..." I sad trying to calm her down as I hugged her back tight caressing her hair. As we pulled away, Rachel muttered thanks once again before joining Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes in the back. Puck and Santos approached me asking if I was okay, I told them I'm fine. They both had similar glares as me towards Finn who just kept silent in the back.

Finally, sirens were heard and everybody was silent with shock. I was not shocked this time. This was the third time I had an encounter with one of these people. A police officer came to me and asked what happened. I told the whole story and the officer said to stay put. The coroner came and picked up the body of a few minutes later. We were still told to stay put, however, and people started to mutter under their breath. Then something happened. Two men in blue, scientific suits came in the bus and asked if anyone was bitten. Nobody was and the men told us to get out. They were saying something to each other before speaking to us.

"Now," one of them, the taller brown haired one began, "we have evidence that when these people bit you they spread some kind of disease. We don't know if it is fatal or where it comes from, but you must stay alert."

"The mat that attacked you," the other man, shorter and blonde said, "was one of the alleged cultists or brainwashed. We cannot confirm whether or not this disease is a cult matter or a natural cause. We will be releasing the same information on the news."

The men left us all standing there shocked while they took evidence and the entire bus with them. The rest of us walked home while the bus driver called him. Iknew that there was a very large problem, I know the people were zombies. I was sure of it. My friends and I walked to my house that day. Matt, Sam, and Artie was already on their way there from the market, and we all met up at my house to discuss plans. The delirious "cultists" were obviousl not any longer human. They were turned to zombies. The disease, the broken back yet still breaking into a buss, the shambling walk, it was all too obvious. We were dealing with a true outbreak.

Santos, Bryan, Puck, and Rachel are staying at my house that day, because Rachel has nobody in her house and the other guys just wanted make sure that she is safe, so my parents of course let her stay here as long as she like, and I'm happy of that.

I glanced and saw that she's on the phone, but didn't know with who. "I told you, Finn. We are over. Just stay from me for a while, I – I need some space, I can't do this anytime soon." She said as she ended the call, my heart was cry in joy inside, she finally broke up with him, _yes _I thought, Santos and Puck were both next to me with their smirks on their faces looking at me. Bryan was with Rachel, we know that Bryan is as soft as the girl.

Later, we all went to bed, Rachel and Bryan sharing my bed, while me, Santos, and Puck are taking the coach and the floor under.

I wondered what would make people not to panic, we were watching Oprah at the moment, but I told everyone at five that we have to watch the news. I told them why and they began to look worried. Not at the news, but at me. It was like I was insane to them. I was not insane. I was just scared. The news finally came on.

"Hello," the news anchor began, "This is Channel 2 News with an important message from an unknown goverment source. It says here, 'People of ima, Ohio, and any suburbs around this area, we are telling you to stay inside as much as possible. You must stock up on food and water. The cultists are actually a diseased people, whom if the bite ou, you may go into a type of delirium. We cannot confirm or deny if the disease is fatal, permanet, or even a potential threat against the population. Avoid all contacts with anyone stumbling, looking delirious, or anyone with critical looking wounds who do now seem to care. Please listen to radio or television for more information.' Well, you heard it folks. I repeate that we must stock up on food and water, stay inside, and stay away from anyone who might be one of these cultists..."

I gave my parents a told-you-so kind of look, and they looked shocked. The news gave further coverage of the riot, which was growing in both size and intensity. The police were busy trying to slow the rot. My friends were still with me and my parents told us to pile in the cars. We were going to stock up on food and water. We all got in the car andstarted heading to Walmart, we noticed that the looting and rioting was beginning to show up in a small pockets near there. When we got to Wal-Mart we saw something that was truly disheartening.

We walked inside, Santos and Bryan went straight to the canned food section, while Puck went straight to the weaponry, my parents and sister went to the clothes section. Me and Rachel trying to get some food also, I noticed Rachel was looking at some halter tops. I saw a Television in the corner of the room with news going on. Nornally I wouldn't care less but I'm too paranoid now. The Anchorman was sweating and messy. He looked like hell I guess you could say. I was six foot three inches so I stood on top of a bench and turned up the volume.

"There are infected people in the station, so I have little time to tell you that there is a virus making people turn into these human zombies things! They are spreading all over California! We are in Los Angles right now and they have taken over! Everybody who is listening to this get to safety, get guns, do everything you can to defend yourselves now! Don't let them bite you or don't get any blood in your system or you'll become one of them! Oh, God! They've broken through the door! Run!" and that is when the static came on. Holy crap! I grabbed Rachel by the arm and pulled her out of the store taking out my phone and ask the others to meet me at the car.

"Ouch Luc! What's going on?"

"Rachel, there is this virus that turns people into this zombie thing and there coming our way! Let's get back to the house so we can use my guns!"

"Yo Fabray! What the hell are you doing?" Puck shouted making his way towards us.

"What? Lucas are you okay? You are starting to worry me here."

"I just saw it on the news! Hurry, we have to get out of here! They are everywhere Rach, they're in New York, Vegas, everywhere!"

"Lucas calm down. I'm sure nothing is..."

Rachel was interupted by a high pitched scream. We looked to where it came from and all these people where coming at us! Wait they were trying to get away from something! I grabbed Rachel's hand and started running and she came without much resistance this time with the others following us. We almost got to the door when I tripped and fell.

"Lucas!" yelled Rachel stopping to help me up.

"No! Go! I spranged my ankle and I'll just slow you guys down! Go hurry! Puck take her!"

"Come on Rach," he said as she got up and ran with a bit of hesitation but made it back to me, grabbed me by the arms, "Noah! Help me here! There's no way we going to leave each other!" She shouted, Man, she's even hotter when she is demanding! What? Not now Lucas! Focus!

"Rach, what are you doing?" I asked, "Shut up Luc! You saved me, there are no way i'm going to abandon my friends. Come one get up" she said as I got up with Puck and Rachel by my side and went to searching for the others.

People were everywhere, streaming into and out of the super center, we got separated, lost, and confused. My friends, family, and I were mixed into the crowd. Most people were not sure what to do, some of them just ran out without paying. The din eventually calmed down and we could find each other in the store. Most of the aisles were emptied and the store was devoid of most other people. Only a few other families with cooler heads or late arrivals were still there. We got what supplies we could and ran out of the building. We got into the cars and were driving back home when we saw people rioting and looting everywhere. A fire started nearby and there was a car crash somewhere up the road. We did not pull over, and we just kept going. We got to my house after what seemd like a ghostly ride that lasted forever.

When we got home there was a horror that gripped at the very essence of my life. Half of my block was on fire, rioters covering the street. My house was still untouched, but the fire and the rioting were getting ever closer. We could not get to my driveway because of the debris, so we pulled on the side of the road near my house. We were ready to rush inside when all of the sudden I heard a clicking sound. All of the sudden, all sound just disappeared. Everything was a horrible, silent, blinding flash of light and fire, and then it was over. Debris fell from all directions. A fire ember found its way to my leg. I brushed it off in a slow daze before I realized what was going on. I could not see my family. Only my friends were there, equally dazed. I looked at what was left of my house and realize that someone had thrown some kind of bomb. Dizzy, I fell down in a heap.


End file.
